


We'll meet again

by Monilovely



Category: Naruto
Genre: Afterlife, Drabble
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Depois da sua morte na Grande Ponte Naruto, Zabuza acorda em um lugar estranho e encontra alguém que achou que nunca mais veria de novo.
Relationships: Haku & Momochi Zabuza
Kudos: 2





	We'll meet again

O sol brilhava claro e invadia seus olhos sem temor. O que era estranho, pois tinha certeza de que quando morreu o tempo estava nublado e nevando.

Zabuza se levantou apenas para ficar mais confuso do que já estava. Se viu em um vale coberto de grama verdinha e coberto por um sol forte e um céu azul com pequenas nuvens espalhadas por aí. Não havia nenhum barulho, nenhum sol, apenas sua própria respiração. Sua dor também não estava mais lá. Antes, estava com dor nos braços, nas pernas, no torso, em todo o corpo, mal conseguia se mexer. Mas, agora, parecia até melhor do que como estava antes de toda a briga na ponte do país da água.

Aliás, como será que chamaram a ponte? Teria sido uma homenagem àquele garoto de cabelos loiros que, apenas com um discurso, o converteu para o lado do bem? E, falando nele, como estaria hoje? Era um ninja forte? Aprendeu a usar ninjutsu e controlar melhor seu chakra? E quanto ao garoto que Haku “matou”? Ele cresceu? Ficou forte? Uma das únicas desvantagens de estar morto era isso. Você não tem como saber.

Ergueu-se do chão e começou a caminhar, procurando por qualquer outro sinal de vida, ou melhor, de morte. Mas o lugar parecia completamente vazio, apenas o vento para lhe fazer companhia.

Ou era o que esperava até o avistar.

Seus cabelos castanho escuro, quase negro, balançando ao som do vento junto. Sua pele parecia jovem novamente, também mais do que da última vez que o viu. Suas feridas haviam sumido e o buraco em seu peito não estava mais lá. Parecia vivo novamente.

\- Haku…? - chamou pelo garoto, se aproximando lentamente.

Os olhos negros se arregalaram ao ouvir aquela voz novamente e seu coração parou de bater. Aquela voz… Não esperava o encontrar aqui tão cedo. O que significava que ele havia falhado em sua missão.

Levantou de seu lugar e caminhou diretamente para o de pele escura, fazendo uma reverência.

\- Zabuza-san, sumimasen. - desculpou-se assustando o maior. - Se o senhor está aqui, quer dizer que eu falhei em protegê-lo, que não fiz a escolha correta. Eu devia ter lutado melhor para protegê-lo.

Ele quase havia esquecido que o moreno se via como uma ferramenta para o maior. Depois de ouvir as palavras de Uzumaki Naruto, ele não conseguia mais deixar esse comportamento passar despercebido. Se aproximou de Haku e lhe deu um forte abraço, deixando o menor surpreso (e corado).

\- Não se preocupe mais com isso. - disse ele. - Depois que você se foi, aquele garoto loiro me fez perceber que você é muito mais do que só uma arma, Haku. Você é um ser humano. Não merece ser tratado como um objeto e com certeza merecia um tratamento melhor da minha parte. É a pessoa que eu mais confio.

Haku estava sem palavras. Tanto havia mudado assim desde os poucos minutos que ele morreu?

Retribuiu o abraço com cuidado, aconchegando o rosto no peitoral exposto do de cabelos curtos.

\- … Arigatou. - foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, apesar de ter saído com uma voz chorosa. Mas foi o suficiente para fazer o famoso Zabuza Momoshi, o demônio do gás oculto sorrir.

Depois disso, não trocaram mais palavras. Apenas sentaram-se no chão, lado a lado e mantiveram seus olhares no horizonte, imaginando o que será que estava acontecendo no mundo lá embaixo.

Não resistindo à ideia, o de pele escura lentamente colocou sua mão sobre a de Haku, espantando o garoto por um instante, mas arrancando um pequeno sorriso de seus lábios e uma retribuição do toque.

Seu coração pulava em seu peito. Achou que nunca mais veria aquele sorriso tão calmo e sereno novamente. Que iria para o inferno e nunca mais o veria de novo. Mas aparentemente o destino é cheio de surpresas, pois estava finalmente ao seu lado.

_ Haku, enfim eu consegui ir para o mesmo lugar que você. _

Depois de tudo o que passaram, estavam finalmente juntos.

E nada iria os separar.


End file.
